Battlestar Ninja!
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: A lost Battlestar falls onto the Shinobi world and old enemies become great allies. Together, the world will welcome the survivors and show that the world of Chakra is far different than what the Cylons were expecting in humans. Rated T for safety reasons
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Battlestar Galacita (TOS or NuBSG) or Naruto: The Fox Ninja or any other references from other series'.

_**Battlestar Ninja!**_

_**Chapter One**_

"_**Making Alliances and New Friends"**_

* * *

It was a long drawn out and overall boring lecture save for those who actually understood the principles or the reasoning behind what was being spoken about. Then again, they didn't call the Technology Continent for nothing, but in opinion of one blonde haired youth, _'they could at least make it understandable!'_

The Technology Continent was roughly two thousand kilometers in length east to west and about one thousand-seven hundred kilometers north to south and oddly shaped like someone cleanly cut the northeastern end from a point near the northern most regions going dianglally south east to a point about four hundred kilometers inland from the most eastern tip and then dropped and shattered the area that had been cut away into dozens of equatorial islands since the majority of the continent's mass was in the southern hemisphere with the north points and islands closest to the continent being no more than a hundred or so kilometers in the northern hemisphere. The rest of the continent was more or less rounded with a lot of large continental peninsulas sticking out at odd points.

The terrain of the Technology Continent tended to be flat lands with large areas of plains and dense forested mountainous areas, but those tended to be in the central northeastern area. The average temperature was around seventy-five to eighty-five degrees in the flat land areas and what one would actually expect of the mountainous areas and island areas given their geographic locations. Though some said that the mountains of the Technology Continent were warmer, but that didn't matter much anymore, because they had developed some kind of weather control device which the main components can only be found in the mines of the Wild Continent which was west of the Shinobi Continent and the locals liked the people of the Technology Continent as much as did the kunoichi of the Shinobi Continent liked a certain orange book written by a self proclaimed white haired super pervert, not at all.

One may ask a question on why do so many people dislike, or rather, flat out hate the people of the Technology Continent. The most common answer was and most likely would be, "Because they have a superiority complex comparable to the masters of hell, that's why!"

Most didn't like the fact that nearly the whole of the continent was more or less a giant city and that because of the need for resources and their superiority complex, they believe that they should rule the world.

The ninja tend to so how advance their technology was when it came to security. More generals died in bed or at the dinner table then on the field.

Their great war machines that would deploy would be miles upon miles of junk by the end of several campaigns thanks to the soldiers and mercenaries of the Soldier Continent.

Their so called elite troops were often easily routed by the wild people of the Wild Lands.

It did matter how hard they tried, they could not succeed. They were scientists and business men, not warriors or great leaders. The difference in abilities and strengths were simply too great to enable them to win any wars they fought and finally, they were soundly trounced when the people of the world united and invaded the Great City of Decay as they called it, Technologia.

It fell with-in half a day to the Combined Allied Chief Commander, Kazama Ryu, great grandfather to the Yondaime Hokage, Kazama Arashi.

Since then, the people of the Technology Continent had been quiet, for the most part. As quiet as egomaniacs can get when they throw a temper tantrum.

Now, though, cooler heads have prevailed and peace is still maintained. The current convention was called for by the moderate leadership of Technologia who had claimed why they were so easily defeated that it was more embarrassing for the victorious allies to have had to fight at all against such a weak foe.

They had lost their humanity, but now sought to revive it.

That is what had brought the Rookie Nine of Konoha, plus the rough and tumble Team Gai also of Konoha, the infamous Sand Sibling Trio from Suna, and many more elite and specialized groups and units from around the world to see if what was being said was legit and that they meant what they said in concerns to peace with their neighbors. There were many secrets surrounding this sudden call to peace and friendship and Uzumaki Naruto, last of the Kazama, had had enough techno babble.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" he yelled, patience reached and breached, at the scientist talking. Even Haruno Sakura had fallen asleep and so had Nara Shikamaru, for real, not a lazy nap. These and dozens of others awoke from sleeping and began to clean themselves up.

"Yes?" asked the scientist, clearly nervous.

"We know something's up and that this techno babble is beyond what even half us could ever understand! So what's this whole farce about!?" Naruto demanded from the scientist who looked ready to tear up.

'_Note to self, remember the mousy beautiful bookworm round glasses wearing type girls easily tear up when yelled at,'_ Naruto grumbled to himself in his head a shame look on his face. That's when the current leader of the Technology Continent, President Rubert Rhine, cleared his throat drawing attention to himself.

"Yes, sorry about that. We've forgotten about that, my apologies. She wasn't actually briefed about what we found that is a true threat," the President said, much to the surprise of many.

"Mister-" holding up a hand to cut off the disapproving admiral.

"To be blunt, a ship recently came into our possession and luckily, our troops proved to be capable, but we still suffered nastily from the affair," with a deep breath, "An alien starship, one not of this world, but a mixture of technology that indicates a people who have developed AI systems, but this AI system wants them dead and in extension, us too, as in everyone on the planet, because their former masters are human likes us."

Silence.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!" yelled Inuzuka Kiba and others as voices fought to be heard over the issue now presented, that is until...

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto yelled, looking like his father and fore fathers despite the whisker marks on his cheeks.

That image was enhanced by his white coat with orange flames, dark navy blue shinobi gear and wear, his face, and how he tied his Konoha protector. He truly looked like the spitting image of his father and even to a great extent, his great-great-grandfather. Even the Technologians looked on with awe and silence at the young man who would be the next Hokage of Konohakure no Sato.

"Mister President, what is the name of the ship," Naruto had turned to face President Rhine with a serious look upon his face, a very serious look, and a look that wanted answers.

"It's called the Battlestar _Scopia_, designation BS dash Eight," replied the President.

"It's a warship and the enemy is…" Naruto trailed off and the President didn't disappoint.

"They're called Cylons and they're much like our old war and service machines, but with greater intelligence created on the artificial level, but apparently they were made too damn smart and rebelled…" a pause and a deep breath, "or rather from what we can tell from the documents and files onboard, they were created at the advent of the creation of artificial intelligence as a way to show off their own advances and the fools accidentally made many mistakes, their arrogance even surpassed our own because we had made the attempts to understand the technology before we put it use," the President stated both a written and unwritten law about computer technology.

The inherit danger of computer artificial intelligence was too great to simply ignore. The scientists that had disobeyed these laws and words of wisdom had died at the hands of their own creations in the past because they had developed a god complex. Those scientists that survived learned painfully the hard way what such complexes could lead to, which in every case of the survivors; they were the lab assistants and not the actual lead scientists. They always suffered though, because of what always happened would usually lead to a lot of innocent people getting caught in the middle of the mess that was made. In short, rogue computer intelligence scientists were always a problem and in the end, if not stopped quickly led to a high death toll.

"_Arrogant and stupid the Technologians may be, but outright fools they are not,"_ Naruto quoted his great-great-grandfather much to the cringe of hundreds, if not thousands of Technologians.

The President simply nodded.

"So what was being explained, exactly?" Naruto was curious like a fox and so was his tenant the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, the once great demon lord of the Kyu-no-Biju who was now sealed inside Naruto as a prisoner for attempting to destroy Konoha nearly over a decade and half ago.

"Continue, but do explain exactly what it is first Miss Allison," President Rhine said once more focusing the center spotlight on the scientist Naruto had yelled out.

The poor girl squeaked like a mouse causing a few chuckles to break out among everyone.

"The technology is FTL systems, or rather Faster-Than-Light travel, faster than even the Konoha's Yondaime Hokage's Hirashin Technique, but for ships not people," she manage to say and slowly began again when Naruto nodded that he and the others were listening when she look at him, but fainted anyways from the slight stress.

Naruto and four other members of Konoha's Dirty Dozen jumped done and began to reawaken her and told the President and others who had rushed forward that they had a lot of practice with the shy types fainting, causing one of the female Dirty Dozen members to actually to nearly faint, again.

Janice Allison was currently _THE_ authority on FTL or Faster-Than-Light technology, second only to her late father who had been killed a year earlier in a Rogue Boomer incident and that she was still in her first year of basic college education classes with an IQ though of over 400 points. She had his gift for understanding the principles behind FTL and also her mother's genius regarding astrology. A bored Temari no Kaze had met the girl before the presentation and tested her elemental affinity. She turned out to be a Wind type and Temari promptly began tying to get the girl to join Suna.

Janice Allison had a body that Kiba said rivaled Tenten from Team Gai, which lead many to believe she was average, but Tenten was still filling out and though it was still grey mouse like, many boys from her age group were eyeing her, from a distance, Hyuuga Neji saw to that, even though he wasn't actually doing anything. She had light, almost lime colored green hair which made her stand out some and the same was of her eyes.

In fact Rock Lee of Team Gai and Gai's protégée remarked, "If not for the light lime green color of her hair and eyes and the dark color of skin, she would most certainly pass as Tenten."

Truth be told, Janice's parents had been able to obtain a complete sample, or possibly samples, of Tenten's DNA, how and why is unknown as Janice's mother passed on in the same incident as her father, but the previous President of Technologia had found out through the Advance Police Department, aka the AD Police, about it as they were charged to keep an eye out and prevent or quickly end some of the worst of Technologia. The President four years ago when the discovery was made was Donald Allison, Janice's uncle, who was furious with his brother and sister-in-law. Such genetic manipulation had been illegal since the end of the last war when Kazama Ryu had invaded and occupied Technologia.

When President Rubert Rhine had become President, President Allison had asked if Rhine would contact the Hokage and inform her of this fact and send his apologies and ask that she not make a fuss as the child was already shy enough.

Godaime Hokage, Koichi Tsunade, was no fool, a drunk and bad gambler, yes, a fool no. She sealed the file that had been sent and even planned on destroying it, but the war with Otakure no Sato had been far more pressing, especially when they breached the walls that day, but Uzumaki Naruto had stepped up and had come up with a grand slam idea.

Modify the seal that holds and binds Kyuubi inside of him enough to allow the beast to have some fun with the invaders. It worked well, well enough that Kyuubi said that idea was a one shot wonder and told Naruto not to do it again as he rather die a long time from then. Still, Otakure no Sato took refuge and made plans for more operations later on. A later on they did not have when they started to pester Takikure no Sato into joining them.

To this day, no one is sure just how many Ota Nins Naruto killed with his variation of the Rasengan and whether or not it had been an accident. He gave a simple and very apt name that was his nearly all his own, Fuuton: Uzumaki Naruto Rasengan no Jutsu, or Wind Style: Swirling Maelstrom Spiraling Sphere Wind Technique. Naruto was currently working on a Fire, Wind, and Lightning variant, but only came up with a unique technique called the Fuuton: Wind Staff, a pure chakra created wind quarterstaff similar to Suna's Kaze no Yoba, Kaze no Ken, and Kaze no Shuriken styles. His first signature technique that was making him a legend surpassing his father and great-great-grandfather and little knowing he would become an even bigger hero and a champion to a great many more people than he ever imagined.

The group got her awake and Naruto told her to calm done and present the FTL systems in a way that everyone would understand. He had a way about him that was beginning to become more apparent as many who had heard of, seen, or known the young blonde were surprised that he could hold such wisdom and speak it in a way that calmed and gathered everyone around him. He had this innate ability to be the leader and chose the path of a leader to help all those around him. He was truly his father's son as a certain white haired super pervert, the Clan Head of the Hyuuga, and the Matriarch of the Inuzuka Clan had seen in his father. Diamond just needed a little more shine to it and he'd be a great Hokage.

As soon as President Rhine and the others had sat down, Ms. Allison began again, still nervous, but trying her best not to pass out as a certain Hyuuga girl was still prone to do. Still, Naruto's words helped her stand fast and she explained in a way that caused all to understand and actually get excited by the concept of star travel. The idea would have been ludicrous if anyone else had tried, but Miss Janice Allison had made it sound worthwhile and very possible. Only one thing now remained when she finished before anything else happened.

Shikamaru stood, "I get the idea we need to go to war before war comes to us," a pause as everyone held their breaths, "By the power granted me by the Lady Hokage, Konoha says we're in, despite the fact this is going to be troublesome," ending with his family's famous line caused a roar of laughter throughout the ninja ranks as Sabaku no Gaara, Yondaime Kazekage pledged Suna, followed by the rest of the ninja representatives.

The other representatives continue to talk and some actually had to send messages back to their homelands so they could be considered. The talks would be put on hold until the decisions of these few nations could be decided by their respective leaderships. Until that time, President Rhine authorized the other representatives to do as they please, but to also respect the laws of Technologia.

And with that, everyone separated, but Naruto went to speak with Janice Allison.

"Um… Miss Allison?" Naruto queried.

"Uh... Y-yes, Mister Uzumaki?" she answered nervously, reminding Naruto of how Hyuuga Hinata acted around him.

"Just Naruto, I hate it when people say that. I know its polite and all, but what can I say, that's just me," he said, causing the girl to giggle lightly.

'_Are we sure they didn't put Hinata's DNA in her too?'_ Naruto had once seen the file, so he knew her past and didn't care, _'She developed as her own person, she IS diffiently no Tenten clone, that and I doubt she could even throw a kunai without fainting, a lot like Hinata.'_

Just with-in ear shot of the two, Hinata of the Hyuuga Clan sneezed lightly and in a shy way.

'_Is that possible? Given that its Hinata, I don't doubt it,'_ Naruto thought, hearing Hinata sneeze.

Seeing the confuse look on Janice's face, Naruto comes up with an idea.

"Hey Janice, how about you, me, and my friend Hinata go out to one of the islands for a little bit!" Naruto asked, causing both girls to go crimson.

"I'm actually a bit interested in understanding the FTL drives a bit more since I'm going to be Hokage someday, I need to be more knowledgeable about such things and Hinata has one of the best memories out the dozen of us and besides," Naruto gave her his trademark fox grin, "it wouldn't do to be cooped up until the others decide their plans."

"I don't know…" Janice was nervous.

"Well, since you and Hinata are somewhat the same I figure the two of you would get along well, since I heard you don't have any real friends, just friends, the kind to hang out with, not the kind you can go to when you need serious help," Naruto's smile was soft and full of kindness, Janice and Hinata couldn't say no.

* * *

With that, the three left to prepare, though Naruto went alone as Hinata had to help Janice get ready, as she had never done this before. Once they were ready, they went to one of the small islands, one that Naruto was actually staying at, since it was the same island his great-great-grandfather had stayed at during the occupation. 

The island was small, only three kilometers in length and less than a kilometer in width. It had a tropical climate and foliage. It was surrounded by a reef and had no predators aside from the mosquitoes and even then they were easily dealt with just a pulse of the Kyuubi-no-Yoko's power they stayed well enough away, along with other such annoying insects.

Yet, it was the fact that practically nobody from Technologia proper lived on the island and thus was undeveloped, which is why Naruto loved the Shinobi Continent and the Wildland Continent. There was little of the develop seen on the other continents; there had been really no need to develop the two continents. So it was a pure tropical paradise with just a few fishing families that used the island as a base during the fishing season, which had concluded a week ago, so the island was deserted.

And that is how Naruto wanted it. He needed to find out the level of which Janice Allison had developed and from there find if she was her own person through and through or possessed some of Tenten's skill at weapons mastery. He hated it and didn't want to do it, but Tsunade and the other Kages were concerned and rightfully show when he got a good gauge when he accidentally lost control of one of his kunai and she had somehow managed to catch it on their third day there. What troubled him was the fact she caught it much like Tenten would!

On the fourth day, Hinata challenged him and he told her his orders and about Janice's past.

On the fifth day, he sent out his final report.

The final report stated that she did have the ability to fight like Tenten and be a weapons master, but that she was Wind/Lightning Aligned compare to Tenten's Earth/Water Alignment. He also stated that her intelligence was comparable more towards or rather above the Nara Family and had an innate understanding of FTL systems just by studying and looking at them. He concluded the report with the line…

_She is her own person and Tenten could very well be considered a sister to her, which is as far as it goes in similarities. Tenten is unique and so is Janice. No more, no less._

Temari, wanting to recruit the girl had arrived on the second day and learned at the same time as Hinata about the girl and that she was a rare double affinity. She desperately wanted to recruit the girl to Suna, but knew that only Kumo or Konoha offered the same level of Raiton Jutsus to help the girl truly become strong and Kumo had no Fuuton users. That meant she would be better in Konoha.

Still Temari would try, but between then and now, she was alone, more or less, with both Naruto and Hinata. Something she has been craving for, for a very long time…


	2. Plans

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto: The Fox Ninja (that' what the kanji under his name means folks), Battlestar Galactia: 2003 Remake (trust me, if I did, Starbuck wouldn't be a cussing up a storm in every episode and would still be a guy who smokes lightly, drinks lightly, womanizes lightly, and kicks Cylon butt with a sledgehammer and still crash vipers reguraly), or any other anime or movie or what not I choose to use to make my story a whole lot better!

_**Battlestar Ninja!**_

_**Chapter Two: "Reviews and Plans!"**_

* * *

**Presidential Residence  
City Center Sector-001  
Day 10 since the Lecture  
9:25 am  
December 4****th****, Year 25 of Peace Era**

The President of Technologia listened to what the Kazekage Gaara had to say on the matter of Janice Allison. It was decided by Naruto that the girl would have similar abilities, but for the most part, was not a true clone of Leaf Ninja Tenten. It was his opinion that she was probably meant to revitalize the Technologian military, but the project seemed to be initiated by an underground sect, known as the Masters of Technologia. President Rhine rubbed his eyes with annoyed look.

"Them again, when will they learn?" Gaara knew the question to be rhetorical and did not answer.

"At least she's safe, for now," the President added.

"Define safe when my sister, Temari no Kaze, and Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's Number One Unpredictable, Knuckleheaded Ninja and Last of the Kazama-Uzumaki Clan is around," Gaara no Sabuka stated flatly, causing the President to wince.

"So I'm most likely to have more little nieces and nephews, correct," the statement came from former President Donald Allison.

"With training, she could be considered a twin to Tenten, but not an actual copy," Gaara stated as he looked over Naruto's report.

"And the others?" asked the current President.

"Same, as Naruto observed them first with some ANBU Black Ops," Gaara's voice was once more straight and flat not showing anything new until, "Hm… The skills of the originals are manifesting quite well, but in every case, believed to be less then actual quality. Naruto believes that a mass production plan was probably in the works."

The two other men winced. That was very bad news indeed, especially with the war with the Cylons about to begin. Well, a theoretical war anyways. It was still probable that there would be no war, but no one was willing to take that chance. It would be disastrous to think that the war between the Twelve Colonies of Korbol and the Cylon Empire, as the documents listed the combatants, would ignore and past by them.

"How is the reverse engineering coming?" Gaara asked.

"Truth, as you know, we've had five years to come to understand the technology and learn all we could before approaching everyone about the issue," the Former President said.

"We have an idea for the weapons and we're hoping the concept applies to space warfare, but we intend to ask the Skye Empire for assistance in developing space combat capable Chakra Cannons, much like the ones on their newest class, the _Resolute_-Class Battleship," the Current President said and Gaara nodded, it would be easier to attack the enemy with Chakra as the post battle reports indicate that only a few can actually meet and defeat the Cylons in equal combat without Chakra.

"And how will the ships be built and by whom," Gaara's voice had taken on his charactistical creepy edge at the thought of a new battlefield that would be a true challenge to the container of the Shukaku-no-Tanuki, causing the other two men in the room to squirm lightly until a paper fan smacked Gaara on the back of the head!

"How many times do I need to tell you to remain calm and relax!" yelled an irate aqua haired Suna Kunoichi with aqua colored eyes.

"S-sorry Tsunami-hime-chan!" Gaara choked out and wondered how she manages to show up every time he does his creepy voice thing that makes him sound like he used to be before he met Naruto of the Leaf.

* * *

Yuuhi Tsunami was a Chuunin of Kirikure no Sato and an expert swords master at the age of eighteen. Originally she was not of the village or even the Shinobi Continent. She had been kidnapped and used by a still unknown group to contain and house the Three Tailed Dolphin, Sanbi-no-Iruka. She then developed into an incredible swordswoman under the Sandaime Mizukage who found and rescued the girl when she was two. He swore to protect the girl as if she were his own daughter and did so until his disappearance. 

Even Akatsuki knew better than to tangle with the Sandaime Mizukage, he was as skilled with a sword as the Sandaime Hokage was at Jutsu.

Her skills, and more importantly her figure, had caught the attention of the Yondaime Mizukage. The Mizukage had given her an ultimatum, be his personal assassin and mistress or he would turn her over to Akatsuki. She naturally refused and two members of Akatsuki began to pursue her, but Gaara and Naruto had ended that problem. The Sanbi container found herself under the protection of two highly skilled containers and the next day, there was actually an ad in the papers for two new members of Akatsuki, they were finding it that hard to recruit new S-Class Nins into their organization.

Yuuhi Tsunami was actually the daughter of a major political leader from the Soldier Continent. She actually had a twin sister named Chidori Kaname who was married to one of the most powerful soldiers around, the man they call the God of War, Sagura Sousuke. An Ace at Arm Slave combat, aerial combat, and veteran guerilla fighter and all round peace keeper of the mercenary band known as Mithril. If Sousuke was the God of War, then his wife was the Goddess of Peace, which was true, unless you made her mad. Can anyone say Mount Vesuvius?

Still, it was a good match for the eighteen year old Kazekage. The two were practically and literally opposites, but no one complained. It was good for the whole of Sunakure-no-Sato as trade exploded upwards and there were no complaints from the Land of Waves, the Land of Fire, Konoha, or even the Land of Wind's new daimyo, which Gaara and Suna supported whole heartily.

She was a whole lot better than her greedy and power hungry father had been. She too, had been a Shinobi of Suna, so Lady Kizuna no Kaze of the Land of Wind had the complete support of her ninja and the loyalty of the Samurai. Though she had somewhat stronger ties with Konoha, in the form of a certain blonde who was still somewhat of a loud mouth and had once more started to pull pranks.

* * *

When Gaara finished asking for forgiveness, much to the two Presidents amusement, but they wouldn't voice it they would continue. The Chidori family, are known to be quite passive at times, but wile them up and Mount Vesuvius would look like it only let out some hot air. At least they could get back to the discussion. 

"As for land units, the newest Arm Slave model is the Military Model Nine and it will be produced for all mechanized and armor forces," Former President Allison said.

"As for the infantry, they're getting the new Landmate Power Armor Infantry units and personal power armor. We hope to also add Landmates to the world's special police detachments, such as Olympus is doing with their E.S.W.A.T units," President Rhine read off a report.

"Hmm… Ninja training and numbers will also be increased to assist in these matters and to reinforce the infantry and special operations units, giving us a well rounded assault and defensive force," Gaara noted.

"Though we expect the majority of fighting to be mechanized, we don't know the enemy's strength and weaknesses as all intelligence we have may very well be past do by at least fifty years," President Rhine said.

"That means the fighting could easily be different and there are always other enemies we don't know about or yet to encounter," Tsunami pointed out a glaring fact that nobody liked to think about, other enemies, aside from the Cylons.

"I hate this," President Rhine stated and got general nods.

"Why can't it be like the olds days when we were the bad guys," President Allison sighed, as did the other occupants.

"Life moves on and we need to move on as well," Gaara stated and they began to talk about the other issues. Though one addition fact, unrelated to the whole grand scheme of things at first glance, but when piled up, makes for a unique picture.

"What of Naruto and his female contacts?" President Rhine knew that Gaara was going to hate that line of questioning, but alas it had to be asked. The young eighteen year old had more women wanting him and was surprising connected to more than one country that he could easily be chosen to lead as the political head of a global monarchy.

"His connections are all legitimate, unfortunately that means Temari and Janice could easily marry him with all the others who are throwing themselves at his feet," Gaara hated the fact of Naruto's true heritage and even the said adult gripped daily about it.

"Heir to the throne of the Dragon Skye Empire and engaged to no less than thirty girls and slightly older women of said nation, and engaged to the daughters of several Shinobi nations Daimyos, as well to no less than six Lady Daimyos, the Nanadaime Tsuchikage's daughter, the Godaime Mizukage's younger twin sister Mei, the Rokudaime Raikage's niece, your sister Lord Yondaime Kazekage, and that's only for starters as he is also somehow engaged to all five princess' and fifteen various Ladies and young women from the Crystal Island, several tribe chieftains' daughters from the Wildlands, and that's just touching off everything," President Allison stated with a sigh.

Every man's dream and the reality is… that it's a nightmare.

"Hinata and Hanabi of the Hyuuga, as well as several more Hyuuga girls and young women. How, even Lord Hiashi, the Clan Head and the Clan Council doesn't know. Ino of the Yamanaka Family, two surprisingly slender Akimichi, a Nara girl, and several recently found Uchiha girls and one young Uchiha woman, and a solid dozen other girls from Konoha as well as two ex-Ota nins, Tsugi Kin and Tayuya, formerly of the Sound Four and more than girls from several unaligned ninja clans," there was a wince throughout the room, "And all you can do is feel sorry for him," and Tsunami was, because his most recent additions happened to include seven girls and four young women from a sect that had always worshipped the Kyuubi-no-Yoko.

"Speaking of the Throne of the Skye Empire, lets not forget that he is also engaged to Land of Fire's Lord's two daughters and also Heir of the Land of Fire and with Kyuubi inside of him, he is also Heir of the Seal of Fire which is guarded with-in the Fox Demon Lands and that makes him the Lord of those lands by default," President Rhine stated as he read on.

"Sixteen other nations, of which five are major powers, are also his by rights of his birth, and then there are the tribes that claim that he is their new chief, which Gaara here has confirmed, and still many others lands are his by Divine Right or something like that, because of who is families are," President Allison shook his head, "Poor kid."

Poor was right, if one was to add together all the land that Naruto would more or less become the leader of, it would cover a shocking forty-seven percent of the entire planet!

Naruto though, just wanted to have a nice wife, a simple home, and be the best Kage ever born!

Looks like Fate is still dealing him bad hands at cards, because the hell he went through before was a dress rehearsal for hell itself, almost literally!

* * *

**Hell**

Satan sat grumbling, having lost a bet with the Shinigami and Kami. The reason one might asked? Childishly Simple!

Hell froze over several times, thawed, sprouted pink flowers with green grass, and pink fuzzy rabbits and he was in a pink tutu resting after being put through a hell far worst than even he could come up with, being the female lead in a ballet recital! Then his greatest nightmare came walking over to tell it was time to start practicing again.

His screams of terror went unheard as Uzumaki Sakura, mother of Kazama Naruto, pulled him by his ear to the practice stage.

It would seem that the men of the Kazama Clan had always liked women named Sakura. He had made a bet that Haruno Sakura would give up and marry Naruto after he finally wore her down like all Kazama men did in the past. Unfortunately for him, he married Nara Shikamaru's twin sister, who was surprisingly quite as energetic as Naruto. That had been something else he had made a bet on long ago.

That no Nara would ever be a bundle of energy equal to a blonde haired knuckleheaded, but surprising ninja during the Sandime Hokage's time.

Should have looked into a crystal ball before he made that bet.

Too bad for him.

* * *

**President Residence**

After talking about and feeling sorry for Naruto, the group continued on with the explanation of the plans that were to be made. They would be at it for hours, when word came about the decisions of the hold outs. The answer was short and to the point and the messages were complied into one single message on one single piece of paper with two words on it…

"_**We're in."**_

* * *

**Somewhere in Space**

A running battle was going between several ships of roughly identical design principles and appearing to be some type of carrier type with one as an apparent flagship. With them were an appropriate number of escorts and heavy hitter ships fighting off an enemy force of around twenty carrier types with even more escorts, but no heavy hitters. With the first, badly outnumbered force were no less than a hundred and thirty unarmed civilian ships shielded by twenty armed merchant ships and ten military freighters and five more _Q-Type_ ships.

The fighters of the two sides' right smack between them and among them, with the blue and white fighters losing to the grayish-blue hulled fighters. The battle is looking bad for the survivors of a destroyed civilization. One pilot is especially feeling that as he had found the Igloo of the enemy fighters.

"Somebody, anybody, HELP!" the pilot screams into his radio as the fighter pursuing gains a target lock, but the position is wrong and waits to fire.

"It's got a lock! Help!" the pilot begins to make mistakes as the pursuer waits patiently.

"Lords of Korbol! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!" the fatal mistake, but red lances of light shoot over the canopy of the doomed fighter, forcing his tail into bone turning to dust maneuvers as a new orange and black fighter appears with a red multi tailed beast painted along the length of the hull.

The two fighters begin to dance a deadly game of chicken, but it is one that the Cylon Raider finds that it cannot win as the new fighter is faster and more maneuverable than a Viper Mark Seven.

As is proven when the Raider gets on the tail and fires a stream of deadly rail rounds at the new comer only to see the wings swing back against the hull making the target smaller and rolls and power dives trough a Split-S, then pulling a reverse Immermann and firing twin lances of crimson light right into its tail.

With the obvious death about to occur, the Raider's AI self awareness system realizes one addition thing: That this one death is permanent.

Quickly, an alert notice goes out to be wary of the new fighter and _NOT_ to be shot down.

Then the Raider explodes and Cylon Raider Omega 3-32-49-C; ceases to exist.

The shock of a Cylon actually being killed stuns the entire Cylon Empire across its newly acquired territories, as well as its old ones. A Cylon, slain in battle never to live again, it was simply not possible, but the facts were there. So was the image of the new fighter that simply was not characterized at all in Colonial fighters.

On every battlefield, the delay from the shock was costly as every survivor of the Colonial Military that was still fighting made the Cylons pay dearly, including two suicidal ramming and subsequent destruction of two Resurrection Ships.

_That_ broke them out of their collective stupor. Or it was that _Pegasus_ escaped, again. Or it might have been that Battlestar Group 13, The Lucky Thirteenth Fleet, and Battlestar Group 52 had joined up and fielded some Battlestars that they had managed to salvage and repair with large numbers of fighters and other warships. Or it was perhaps that Battlestar Group 92 liberated _yet_ another Human Farm, again. Or it was probably because more of those new fighters appeared, centered around a lone Battlestar, a Battlestar designated and named BS-8 _Scopia_, and that it wasn't exactly alone might have something to do with it. Or it might have been that one particular offending comment from Starbuck when _Galactia_ escaped, again. It had to be that last one; yeah it was that last one.


End file.
